


Our Love is My Regret

by Raijin_no_Tenshi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Haruno Sakura-centric, Light Angst, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raijin_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Raijin_no_Tenshi
Summary: After Sarada questioned her relationship with Sasuke, Sakura ends up reflecting on how it all came to be. And more importantly, how she feels about it all.And comes to a heart-breaking realisation.Love isn't enough.(Set after Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring (Naruto Gaiden: Nanadaime Hokage to Akairo no Hanatsuzuki) and solely concentrates on Sakura's feelings)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, one-sided Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Our Love is My Regret

**Author's Note:**

> These lines are from the song "Queen of Mean" from Descendants 3 by Sarah Jeffery.
> 
> (I'm so tired of pretending  
> Where's my happy ending?
> 
> And now I feel this overwhelming pain  
> I mean it's in my veins  
> I mean it's in my brain  
> My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train  
> I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame  
> I know exactly who to blame.)
> 
> This isn't the entire song, because tbh, the song doesn't actually fit the story. Only part of it does. Which is why, "Song fic (Sort of)"
> 
> Not sure whether the disclaimer is needed but, "Naruto does not belong to me. Obviously"

_I'm so tired of pretending_

_Where's my happy ending?_

Jealousy. Envy. Resentment. Bitterness. Discontent.

Uchiha Sakura had never really experienced these emotions until... until _He_ got married. And looking at the happy family they made, all she could think was, "That could have been mine."

She thought she made the right choice. After all, _He_ was so... _Unsophisticated. Naive. Immature. Graceless._ **Kind. Selfless. Courteous. Amiable. Compassionate.** 'So reminiscent of her dear father', her traitorous mind whispered.

While her beloved was so... _Handsome. Elegant. Dignified. Graceful._ **Cold. Haughty. Disdainful. Aloof. Indifferent.** 'Even to his wife', her treacherous brain murmured.

She remembered the days of their 'courting'. They had only gone on one date. It lasted two and a half minutes. She convinced herself she didn't mind. It didn't matter. _(It did)._

Marriage...

_A clear blue sky in the days of early spring. Sakura blossoms in full bloom. A white Uchikake Kimono with elaborate cherry blossom designs as pink as her hair. A Kuromontsuki Haori Hakama with the Uchiha-mon embroidered, displaying proudly the might of an ancient clan..._

**They never got married.**

Sure, she is registered as Uchiha Sakura in Konoha but they never had a wedding... Her dreams never came true.

She agreed to bear a child for him. Their Daughter. Sarada. A symbol of their love.

'Then why am I not happy?', she wondered. 'Is love not enough?' She knew he loved her.

_(Did he, though? It was always Naruto, wasn't it?? Even now, he contacted Naruto more than he did her. His own wife, the woman who had loved him for more than a decade (or two) got nothing more than occasional scraps of affection, no, attention.)_

She wondered if love was enough...

_(It wasn't, she was beginning to understand (She didn't want to). **But it had to be, she had to make it so. She would make it so.** Because if it wasn't... If it was ... **false**... then... NO! That way lay madness and heart break (and **truth** ) she wouldn't be able to survive.)_

She couldn't remember the last time he visited her. **(Doesn't matter, he loves her.)**

_And now I feel this overwhelming pain_

The last time he embraced her. **(I don't care! He loves me.)**

_I mean it's in my veins_

The last time he brought her flowers. **(I do care. He doesn't.)**

_I mean it's in my brain_

The last time he listened to her. **(It has to be enough!)**

_My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train_

The last time he made love to her. **(It was enough!)**

_I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame_

She couldn't remember. **(It wasn't enough.)**

_I know exactly who to blame._

She knew it was her fault. Her mistake. Her foolishness. Her stupidity. She saw something in him that was never there to begin with. She looked at Uchiha Sasuke and thought he was so cool. Thought he would be her Prince. Her Knight. Her Love.

**'So foolish, Sakura', She thought bitterly, as she looked at her blond teammate talking to Ino, paying for a bouquet of white lilies. He was also holding a brown bag, the kind they use in bakeries.**

**"Hey, Sakura! How are you doing?", Naruto asked, grinning at her.**

**"I am fine", She replied, trying her hardest to keep her volatile emotions out of her voice. "What's up with the flowers and the bag?"**

**"Oh these? They are Hinata-chan's favourite! White lilies and Cinnamon Rolls." The Nanadaime replied. "It's just, Hinata-chan works so hard for me and the kids, and I have been so busy with the Chunin Exams, that I thought that I should do something to make her smile too!"**

That could have been hers.

But it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I finally managed to post my first fic.
> 
> This fic came about because of the prompt,"Never ignore someone who cares for you. For one day you will realize you lost a diamond while you were too busy collecting stones." 
> 
> Which, when you think about it, is basically made for SasuSaku and NaruSaku. Whether it is Sasuke regretting his choices or Sakura regretting hers is up for the individual author to decide. It can go either way.
> 
> Hope you liked it!! Reviews are appreciated so let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thank You!!


End file.
